


What's a little experimenting between friends?

by STDskilledthedinosaurs



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Maybe Some Plot, Maybe some angst, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STDskilledthedinosaurs/pseuds/STDskilledthedinosaurs
Summary: What I would have rather seen in Pitch Perfect 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. Normally I just read and occasionally write for fun. Hope someone enjoys!

“I regret not experimenting more in college,” she said looking into Beca’s eyes. All Beca could manage was to croak out, “You’re a weirdo,” and roll to her other side, away from those striking blue eyes  that always seem to read her thoughts. Lilly licking her face was just too much. She jumped up exasperated and said, “I’m taking a shower.”

“You already took a shower,” Chloe said, frowning.

“Well, I’m taking another one.” Beca stomped out of the tent, trying not to step on anyone in the process.

“Don’t look at me and my shame,” whined Fat Amy, who happened to be squatting around the corner of the tent.

“Gross,” mumbled Beca as she hustled away from the tent, staring at the ground.

                Beca felt like she was going to burst. So much pent up anxiety and stress with no release was a disastrous combination. Not to mention that she and Jesse broke up 2 months ago, but the intimacy stopped long before that. She was frustrated in more ways than one. Then Chloe had to look at her like that and talk about experimenting. It wasn’t like Beca wanted to BE with Chloe. They were best friends. But, Beca couldn’t deny that she thought about her sometimes in ways you don’t think about friends, and there had been a few moments when looks and touches seemed to linger that made her wonder if she wasn’t the only one with those thoughts. But she didn’t want to be with her, she told herself.

Beca couldn’t sleep all worked up like this, so she decided to try to take things into her own hands, so to speak. She began to hum Titanium softly as she quickly undressed and climbed in the shower. Don’t judge! The song really does build, and it might make her think of that sexy redhead who burst in on her shower 3 years ago and changed her life. She let the warm water run over her body and through her hair. She put some soap on her hands and started massaging her breasts, softly at first. She could feel her pulse quicken and that familiar pull between her legs. Beca massaged her breasts more firmly, and then pinched her nipples quickly. She couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her lips. She let her mind wander back to that shower 3 years ago. She thought about Chloe standing in front on her asking her to sing for her; that tall woman, all pale skinned and taut with perfectly perky breasts and a small strip of red hair between her legs that Beca pretended not to notice. Beca let a hand slide over her stomach and between her legs. She ran her fingers over the short hairs and rubbed firmly across her lips. She could feel the slippery wetness mixing with the warm water running down her body. She let her fingers slip into her slit, rubbing slowly and gently.

What if that guy with the stupid look on his face hadn’t come to the shower to collect Chloe? What if she just forgot consequences and let her hands slide over Chloe’s body instead of just her eyes? What if she had pulled Chloe to her and kissed her deeply? On that thought, the desire between her legs became too much. She entered herself with 2 fingers, gently moving in and out. She quickened her pace as her heart rate quickened. God, this wasn’t going to take long. She pulled her fingers out and drug them across her clit, making small circles over that bundle of nerves, moaning with the contact. She moved her fingers back down and entered herself again, deeper and harder.

“Beca? You okay?”

‘Shit,’Beca thought pulling her fingers out, immediately missing the contact. “Yeah. What’s up, Chloe?” Beca asked, trying to hide the breathiness in her voice as she turned off the water.

“You’ve just been gone a really long time, and I had to pee.” Beca heard a stall door close.

“Yeah, I’m just finishing.” Beca wished that was true, as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel. Chloe came out of the bathroom stall, drug her eyes up Beca’s body, and smiled, waggling her eye brows. Beca turned quickly to dress and hide that she was blushing. Chloe does this all the time, but Beca knows it doesn’t mean anything. Just Chloe being Chloe. Chloe linked her arm in Beca’s, and they walked back to the tent. Maybe Beca would be able to sleep, but she doubted it.


	2. Chapter 2

What a cluster fuck of a day! Aca-torture curtesy of Aubrey, arguments with her best friends, getting stuck in a fucking booby trap and subsequently being dropped out of a tree, it was a long day. They seemed to mend and definitely found their sound again over a camp fire that night. How cheesy, but true. Their sound was different, but maybe that’s the way it is supposed to be. Leave something new with the Legacy as they all move on to the next step, whatever that might mean.

As the smores ran out, everyone began making their way back to the tent. Eventually Beca and Chloe were alone. Chloe stood up and moved to sit next to Beca. She wiggled her way into Beca’s side forcing Beca’s arm around her shoulders.

“You comfortable, Beale?” Beca asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” she said smiling. “But you don’t look too happy. I thought we had gotten it all out there and settled.”

Beca sat quietly, not quite knowing how to answer that. She felt better knowing that Chloe and the other girls knew about the internship, and she loved that she had a plan that just might impress her boss. She couldn’t help but still feel tense and frustrated. Perhaps it had to do with being interrupted last night, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell Chloe that. She could feel her looking at her. “I don’t know, Chlo. I am good.” Beca said not making eye contact.

“You just seem tense.” Chloe said, reaching over and putting her hand on Beca’s thigh.

“Whoa.” Beca exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. She took a couple steps away and looked at Chloe with wild eyes , before blushing and returning to her staring contest with the fire.

Chloe stood up and walked toward Beca, with her head cocked to the side like a confused puppy. “Geez, Beca! What’s gotten into you?” Chloe asked, concerned.

“Or hasn’t gotten into you, short stack? Jesse not holding up his end of the deal these days?” Fat Amy asked from behind a tree.

“God, Amy! What the hell are you doing there?” Beca asked, secretly thankful for the distraction.

“I just wanted to see if I was going to win the Bhloe bet. Whoops, I’ve said to much. I am just a figment of your imagination. Like a beautiful mirage.” Fat Amy said backing into the wooded area toward the tent, waving her arms in the air.

“What is that nerd talking about?” Beca asked as she turned to see Chloe staring at her.

“So, is she right? You never answered her.” Chloe asked, looking at Beca intently. “I haven’t seen Jesse around lately. Is this all sexual frustration?” Chloe asked motioning toward Beca’s crotch while looking at her with a completely serious look on her face.

“No. I mean yes. Sort of. Ughhhh. Why do we have to talk about this?” Beca rolled her eyes in frustration, but Chloe continued to just look at her, waiting for an answer. “Yes, Jesse and I split up. It was mutual. Well, not really. He felt ignored and fed up, and I didn’t care enough to fight anymore. We are trying to be friends.  Don’t look at me like that. I am fine.” Chloe reached and pulled Beca into her arms and hugged her tight against her chest. “Chlo, I can’t breathe.” Beca said into Chloe’s arm.

Chloe relax her grip, but she didn’t let Beca go. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I am fine. Besides, I couldn’t tell you about it without letting on about the internship. And I know that was dumb, but I am dumb. So there it is. Now you know everything.” Beca replied, as she moved a little farther from Chloe, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Soooooo… was Amy right about the other part?” Chloe asked, stepping back toward Beca again.

Beca sighed loudly. “Right about what, Chloe?”

“You know. About the sexual frustration?”

Beca blushed furiously. “Really, Chloe.”

“I mean if you are, you could just take care of yourself. You are a strong, independent woman after all.” Chloe said a little too loudly in Beca’s opinion.

“I tried,” Beca mumbled quietly, looking at the ground.

“What?” Chloe asked. “Oh, wow. Is that what you were doing when I walked into the bathroom last night?” Chloe giggled.

“Goodnight, Chloe.” Beca huffed, and turned quickly toward the tent.

Chloe moved quickly to Beca, grabbed her hand and pulled her to her. “Beca, I am sorry. I wasn’t trying to tease. I just would have… umm… helped, if I had known.” Beca looked at Chloe’s eyes to see if she was joking, but all she noticed that Chloe was looking at her with an intensity Beca didn’t recognize. Beca wasn’t sure what was different this time, but she felt herself close the small distance between them, pressing her lips firmly against Chloe’s.

Just then, Beca realized what she had done, and pulled away. “Shit. Sorry.” She mumbled, as she backed up.

Chloe stepped forward, grabbing Beca’s shirt. She pulled Beca firmly toward her, and kissed her hard back. It took Beca a second to realize what was happening and to kiss Chloe back. She reached up and put her arms around Chloe’s neck, deepening the kiss. Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca’s mouth. Beca moaned against the sudden intrusion. This only spurred Chloe on. She sucked and bit at Beca’s bottom lip as she pulled away. Beca lowered her mouth to Chloe’s neck, sucking on her pulse point and feeling Chloe shutter against her. “Mmmm… yeah, like that.” Chloe moaned into Beca’s ear.

Beca felt a pooling between her legs. Damn, this was better than she ever dreamed. Chloe tasted like smores and strawberries. She loved the way Chloe’s hands felt sliding into her back pockets, squeezing her ass. Beca ran her hands under Chloe’s shirt, up to her breasts. Fuck, they felt even better than the looked. Chloe’s nipples were taught, as Beca pinched them between her thumb and finger, earning a little squeak out of Chloe. That sound sent fire straight to Beca’s core, and she ripped Chloe’s shirt over her head, popped her bra off, and immediately replaced her hands with her mouth on Chloe’s breasts. She sucked her breast into her mouth, massaging her nipple with her tongue. She gently nipped at her nipple, as she moved her mouth over to Chloe’s other breast. Chloe moaned and writhed with the contact, slipping her thigh between Beca’s legs. Beca ground herself against Chloe’s thigh to relieve some of the rapidly building tension. Beca started to work her way down Chloe’s stomach toward her waistband, when Chloe yanked Beca up by her flannel, kissed her deep, and pushed her backward, still holding her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Beca asked against Chloe’s mouth.

“Shut up.” Chloe said in a husky voice, pushing Beca’s back against a tree. Chloe reached down popping the button on Beca’s jeans. She reached in and rubbed her fingers over black cotton underwear. Beca moaned loudly against Chloe’s naked chest. “Shhh… we don’t want to wake the girls.” Chloe said as she slipped a finger under Beca’s underwear and against her wetness. Beca bit into Chloe’s shoulder to keep from screaming out. Chloe responded by tugging Beca’s jeans down and quickly pushing two fingers into her opening.

“Oh fuck.” Beca moaned as she ground herself down onto Chloe’s hand. She smashed her mouth against Chloe, kissing her hard and deep to keep from screaming out. This was not going to take long.

Chloe worked into a rhythm, building up faster as she went. Beca could feel herself reaching that peak, as Chloe pulled her fingers out and rubbed her fingers against Beca’s clit. Beca’s knees buckled as she came hard against Chloe’s hand. Chloe helped bring Beca back down, giving her a couple more nice aftershocks. Beca let her head fall against the tree, breathing heavily. Chloe giggled, “See? Told you I could help.” Chloe pulled her hand out of Beca’s underwear, and put her fingers into her mouth, sucking the wetness off her fingers, while Beca stared. Beca growled, grabbing Chloe, turning her around, and slamming her back against the tree. Chloe let out a gentle, “hff,” that Beca quickly swallowed, pressing her mouth against Chloe’s. She pulled Chloe’s pants and underwear down in one movement, and shoved two fingers into Chloe. “God, Beca, please.” Chloe begged.

Beca didn’t need to be asked twice. She pushed hard and deep. Chloe was already so wet; she didn’t need a build-up. She curled her fingers as she pulled out, stroking Chloe’s G-spot and earning a moan from Chloe. She rubbed her thumb against Chloe’s clit as she pushed in and out. She felt Chloe tightened against her fingers, so she curled deep and pulled out across Chloe’s clit. Chloe cried out Beca’s name, as she came, heat pooling again between Beca’s legs making her pretty sure she could have gone for round two. Beca kissed Chloe again and helped her ride out the orgasm. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and pulled her against her body as their breathing returned to normal. “Damn.” Beca said quietly against Chloe’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Chloe said smiling with her arms still loosely around Beca’s hips.

Beca pulled back gently, pulling up her ruined underwear and fastening her jeans. She grabbed Chloe’s shirt and bra, handing them to her. Chloe put on her clothes again. Beca looked around to make sure Fat Amy wasn’t hiding somewhere making a video of their romp.

“So, uh, you’ve done that before, huh?” Chloe asked, looking a little shy.

“A couple times high school with a friend after a few drinks. You?”

“No, but that was…” Chloe said breathily, bring her eyes up to look at Beca.

“Yeah, it was.”

“So, what does this mean?” Chloe asked, planting gentle kisses down Beca’s neck.

Beca could feel her breath quicken with the kisses. She pulled back a little to look at Chloe, nervously.  “I mean it doesn’t have to mean anything specific, right? I mean it was fun, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again. But we don’t need to call it anything or tell anyone right now, right?”

Beca thought she saw a quick flicker of disappointment cross Chloe’s face, but it was so quickly replaced by Chloe’s beaming smile, that Beca was sure she was mistaken. “Yeah! I am game for that. We better put out the fire, and head to the tent before someone comes looking for us. You need to fix your hair because you definitely have sex hair.” Chloe ruffled Beca’s hair, and Beca swatted her away.

They put out the fire, and headed for the tent. Before ducking into the tent, Chloe turned and quickly kissed Beca softly on the lips. Beca paused, a little stunned. “Are you coming?” Chloe asked with a smirk and a wink, as she stepped into the tent and over the other girls. Beca sighed, suddenly very aware of how wet she was again. It was going to be another long night.


	3. Chapter 3

A group of the Bella’s sat on the stairs to watch Fat Amy attempt to woo the insufferable Bumper, but love is love they figured. Beca couldn’t help but appreciate how bold she is, serenading Bumper, quite loudly, not caring who sees. She also has a bet with Cynthia Rose that Amy is going to fall out of the canoe before she makes it to shore, so that was keeping her attention.

“Damn.” Beca mutters when Amy made it to shore without tipping the canoe, despite a couple close calls.

“Pay up, Beca!” Cynthia Rose said, reaching her hand out. Beca pulls a twenty out of her pocket and reluctantly passes it over. She huffs and puts her chin in her hands, frowning. When Bumper starts singing along, Beca can tell this is all going quickly in a direction she wants no part of.

Just as Beca is starting to get up, Chloe leans close to her ear. “Wanna come help me with something in my room?” She flicks her tongue at Beca’s earlobe. Beca feels a strong rush between her legs, and blushes hard. No one noticed because they are all watching the spectacle of Fat Amy and Bumper. Beca scrambles to her feet.

“We’re going to go work on stuff for Worlds.” Beca explains to no one in particular, trying to sound cool. She and Chloe went inside to a chorus of distracted “okays,” “uh huhs,” and a whispered, “I took a canoe over Niagra Falls once.” They didn’t pause to figure that one out.

They hustled up the stairs, and Chloe grabbed Beca’s arm pulling her into the door and into a deep kiss. Beca kicked the door shut behind her.  Beca turned Chloe and put her back against the door. She reached over and locked the door without breaking their kiss. Beca started undoing Chloe’s shirt buttons as quickly as she could, peeling off the shirt to reveal Chloe’s light pink bra. Beca lowered her mouth to the tops of Chloe’s breasts, sucking and licking her way along. Beca reached back to undo Chloe’s bra and continue her exploration when Chloe grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“Slow down there, killer. I got a little something for you.” Chloe said with a smirk. She shoved Beca back, and Beca fell unceremoniously onto her ass on the bed. Chloe strutted over to her computer, and clicked buttons, finally announcing, “Yeah, that’ll do.” A familiar beat began playing over the speakers.

“Beale, you can’t be serious.” Beca said rolling her eyes. “God, you are such a dork. “

“You talk too much, Beca. And who doesn’t like a little glam rock.”

“That’s a first. Normally, you say I don’t talk enou…” The words go stuck in Beca’s throat.

‘Love is like a bomb, baby c’mon get it on,’ played loudly over the speakers, and Chloe started dancing. Now Beca watched Chloe dance a lot, but this was different. The way she tossed her hair, the way she moved her hips. All Beca could do was stare. ‘Pour some sugar on me,’ the song continued. Chloe dropped herself into Beca’s lap, grinding herself against her. She grabbed Beca’s hand in hers and ran it down her chest and into the top of her waist band. Beca pushed lower and let her fingers run over Chloe’s wetness. Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand out of her pants, and Beca growled in complaint.

“Be patient.” Chloe said laughing. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” She reached back and undid her bra, letting it slide off to the floor. She kept moving and gyrating to the beat. She moved up to Beca again, firmly placing her thigh between Beca’s legs. She pulled Beca into her allowing her to grind against her thigh and take her breast into her mouth while her hand tended to the other breast. Beca was teasing Chloe’s nipple with her tongue and desperately trying to get more friction between her legs, when Chloe shoved her back onto the bed. Chloe stood up and undid the button and zipper on her own pants, sliding them down as she continued moving her hips to the beat. She was soon dancing in nothing but a pair of light pink lace panties that covered very little. Chloe reached her hand into her own panties. Beca could see her fingers starting to move over her own slit. Beca was staring at her, slack jawed. Chloe started to put a finger into herself, moaning. It was too much; Beca couldn’t wait anymore. She jumped up off the bed and pulled Chloe to her, kissing her roughly. Beca ripped her shirt over her head and wiggled out of her pants and underwear, barely breaking their kiss. Now, it was Beca’s turn to shove Chloe back on the bed. Chloe looked at Beca’s naked body, with eyes darker than Beca remembers seeing and bottom lip firmly between her teeth. Beca yanked Chloe’s panties off and dropped them to the floor. She dropped to her knees, licking and sucking against Chloe’s thighs. “Please, Beca, don’t stop.”

“Now who needs to be patient?” Beca ran her tongue between her legs, letting it drag between Chloe’s lips. She tasted so good. Beca slipped her tongue into Chloe, penetrating as deeply as she could. Chloe pushed herself into Beca’s mouth, as Beca teased her with her tongue. Beca pulled Chloe’s hips to her as she moved her tongue up to Chloe’s clit, making small circles across that sensitive bundle. Chloe writhed and moaned with pleasure. Beca could feel that Chloe was close, so she reached up pushing two fingers into Chloe, earning a groan, while she continued licking and sucking her clit.

“Fuck, yes, Beca.” Chloe cried, as a warm rush of liquid poured out of her, coating Beca’s mouth and fingers. Chloe laid back, eye closed, onto the bed, panting.

Beca chuckled, wiping her mouth. “Worn out?”

Chloe opened her eyes, lifted her head, and looked at Beca. “Not even close.” She said pulling Beca forward, until she was straddling Chloe’s face. Beca saw stars, as Chloe tasted her for the first time.

 

Later that night, all the Bella’s were enjoying dinner together. Fat Amy looked over at the co-captains with a mouth full of pizza. “Hey guys, I know we are going for a new sound and all, but Def Leppard? That shit’s ancient. I mean I could rock it, but I don’t know about the rest of these bitches.” Beca blushed furiously, looking intently at her pizza.

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Chloe said with a small giggle. Amy just shrugged and reached for another slice.


End file.
